Harry Walsh
Harry is a 2015 introduced and all round character. Harry is the of the soldier from the story The Tinderbox he is Scythe's right hand man and is overly jolly. Character Personality Harry is a jolly, carefree person. He likes to play around with Scythe, as well as Princess Poem and Princess Common Sense. He likes fish and any type of seafood. Appearance Harry has blue hair, and black eyes. He dresses fairly normally, his only defining clothing is the green backpack. He is six feet tall. History Harry was living with his Father and Mother when he got lost in the woods at the age of three. He fell on Scythe when Harry was sleeping in the tree the Sasin punched. From then on he joined Scythe until his middle school years. Fairy Tale: The Tinderbox. How the story goes. The Tinderbox How Harry comes into it. Harry is the son of the main character, the Soldier. Abilities Magic Harry, with serious focus, can fly around. for a little bit. Weapons Harry is a decent swordsman, and rifleman. Relationships Family. The Soldier: Harry's dad, the Soldier is fairly strict. But a good father. The Princess in the Tower: Harry's mother, she is a kind and gentle soul. Friends Scythe Sasin is Harry's roommate and longtime friend. Princess Poem and Princess Common Sense are Harry's friends, Harry likes to think of himself as the person whom can bridge Common Sense and Scythe together. Poem seems to be perfectly fine with him (Both being rather happy) while Common Sense seems to ignore him sometimes. Carla Concolor: Harry's crush, the blue haired individual cares fro Carla deeply and would give his life for her. Romance Carla Concolor: Harry instantly fell in love with the girl, a love at first sight. He has no idea if she likes him or not, while he assums she doesn't. He hash once a fish with a red ribbo tided on it. Gallery Imae.jpg|Harry drawn by Grimms. I failed, didn't i? HarryWalsh.jpg|Harry by Sabine When Harry met Carla.jpg|When Harry met Carla. I'm pretty sure that this drawling was a parody of some movie that was like when Harry meet SallY? But IDK. I forgot and I haven't seen that movie so.... Harry.jpg|A drawling of Harry that was drawn a long time ago that really stinks. For those who would like to sue the drawler for giving pain to there eyes I am:Grimm Master Harla.gif|Dis awesome gif by Sabine Notes * The whole reason Harry is walking the halls of EAH, is kind of the fault of Grimm Master's friend, Carmel. GM said that she sees Scythe as Nastu, Poem as Lucy, and Common Sense as Ezra, from the Anime, Fairy tale. GM needed a Happy, so Scythe Sasin suggested this character. And here we are, Harry Walsh. You may notice similarities to Happy, for those who watch Fairy Tail, like his obsession of fish. How is this Carmels fault? She introduced GM to Fairy tail. * Because Grimms loves Next Generation Characters, Lucy F. Walsh was made as Harry and Carla's daughter. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:ScytheSasinOc Category:The Tinderbox Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Royals